1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle body structure that includes a trim panel breakaway feature. More specifically, the present invention relates to vehicle body structure that includes a pillar with a trim panel that at least partially breaks away from the pillar allowing deployment of an airbag concealed behind the trim panel.
2. Background Information
Vehicle structures are continually being improved for passenger safety. One recent modification to vehicles is the inclusion of airbags. Typically, an airbag includes inflatable member that when deployed creates a cushioning bag or cushioning curtain to protect a passenger or passengers during impact events. Airbags are becoming more prevalent in passenger vehicles such as sedans, coupes, SUVs (sports utility vehicles) and trucks.
Newly proposed safety regulations mandate the inclusion of airbags on pillar structures within certain vehicles, such as SUVs and trucks. The proposed safety regulations would require that an A-pillar include an airbag that inflates to form a cushioning curtain between the vehicle passenger and either or both of a door and interior roof of the vehicle.
Most SUVs, trucks and vans include an assist grip handle mounted on the A-pillar adjacent to the front door of the vehicle. The assist grip handle is a handle mounted proximate a door opening that can be used by a passenger to assist in entering and exiting the vehicle. Pillars with such assist grip handles include the A-pillar located between one side of the windshield and the vehicle front door and the B-pillar located between front and rear side doors of the vehicle. Typically, metal structural elements of the A-pillar and B-pillar are covered with a trim panel to provide an attractive appearance. Typically, the handle is mounted to the pillar with fasteners that extend through apertures in the trim panels.
The newly proposed safety regulations requiring an airbag on the A-pillar create a problem. Ideally, the trim panel should conceal the airbag, but somehow allow the airbag to inflate upon deployment. The problem is that the handle mounted to the pillar prevents the trim panel from moving in response to airbag deployment.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved pillar and trim panel design that allows for the inclusion of both a handle and a concealed airbag. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.